The inventive concepts relates to a method of and apparatus for processing an interrupt, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for processing an adaptive interrupt to improve system performance.
In general, when a large number of interrupts are generated in a computing system, where the system includes a host and an I/O device, a considerable amount of central processing unit (CPU) cycles are consumed by the host to process the interrupts. Thus, performance of the computing system may be degraded, or an interrupt storm consuming a lot of energy may occur.